When the rain is gone
by AlexandraArlene
Summary: A story about Maia and Jordan and how they are after the shower and forth on but this may not happen in the books because it's about after sebastian dies. Rated M because smutt is coming later on in the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

After the shower…

Jordan followed Maia out of the shower and wrapped a towel around Maia. As he continued to stare at her memorizing her she felt the blood in her cheeks rise as she started to blush. Maia looked down to the ground and looked back up at him. A strand of her wet hair fell in front of her face as it did Jordan moved it so it was out of her face. Maia smiled and they walked out of the bathroom and back into his bathroom where there were two twin sized beds. Jordan went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants. While he was putting on his pants Maia went behind him and pulled out a black plain t-shirt and put it on to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Jordan." Maia said and he turned around to look at her.

"Yeah?" Jordan said with a questioning look on his face when he realized that Maia had been wearing his shirt. A smile crept up on his face after a while at the fact that she had been wearing one of his shirts.

"Are we leaving tomorrow?" Maia asked in almost a whisper.

"Yeah." He said as he raised his hand to her cheek. She pushed up on her tippy toes and brushed her lips on to his.

"Are you tired?" Jordan asked and Maia nodded. Jordan grabbed her hands and guided her over to the bed. When they got over to the bed he sat down and pulled her closer to him so that way she was in between his legs. Maia brushed her lips against his and he opened his mouth slightly enough room for their tongues to dance around as they hit. After a while Maia pulled away and climbed onto the bed. She put her legs underneath the black comforter. Jordan followed her noticing that she was probably really tired this time. Jordan put his head on the pillow and Maia put her head on his chest. He began to stroke his hands through her wet hair but for some reason it was straight when is was wet but when it was dry it was very curly.

"I missed your hair." Jordan said as he smiled.

"That's all you missed." Maia replied sarcastically.

"No I missed everything about you." Jordan replied.

"I missed you too." She said as she looked up at him and he used his other hand to move her hair out of the way of her eyes. He put his lips on hers and she ended up deepening the kiss. Eventaully the Maia pulled away from him because she needed to breathe. She moved her head back down to his chest. Jordan continued to run his fingers through her hair. Maia could hear the beat of his heart beating rapidly. Maia's eyes slowly started to drift her asleep. Jordan's arms tightened around her afterwards. The thought of ever losing her again felt like torture. For a long time Jordan watched as she slept before he fell asleep himself.

The next morning...

Maia started to move around in the blankets pushing off the blankets and as soon as the blankets were pushed off Jordan he woke up slowly. He rubbed his eyes as he opened them. Maia was still in him arms and her legs had been in tangled with hers. He loved how soft she had felt against him. She moved around a little more until her legs were unwrapped from his. Jordan knew he needed to wake her up when he looked as his watch. They should have left by now but she looked so peaceful. Jordan got up trying to make sure that she didn't wake up. He went into the office of Preatus Scott and talked to him about Luke and what Scott said he had done to help him.

Meanwhile in the room Maia woke up and saw Jordan was gone. It reminded her of the day after he turned her she felt like she was alone and he just left her without a second thought. Although she kind of knew that was a lie but that had made it easier to hate him when she loved him so much. When he had hit her he wasn't going to stay with him but Jordan wasn't able to control himself when he turned her. When he walked back into their room she ran to him and threw her arms around him with tears falling down her face very slowly.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked not having a clue what had been going on as he put her down after she had jumped into his arms.

"I thought that." She broke off realizing that it would make him feel guilty.

"You thought that I left you again. Didn't you?" He asked.

"Kind of. My heart knows that you wouldn't but my head just hasn't caught up to where we're at." Maia said.

"Listen." He demanded as he wiped a tear off her cheek. "I love you and I don't plan on ever losing you or leaving you ever again. My life was hell not seeing your beautiful face everyday." Jordan continued as he kissed her.

"okay but where were you?" Maia asked.

"I was talking to Preatus Scott about what he could do for Luke." Jordan responded. He didn't like being questioned by her but he knew that she forgave him but couldn't fully trust him yet because when she had trusted him before he had caused her more harm than good torwards the end. Even though he couldn't control himself he still hurt her.

When he hurt her by leaving it wasn't like at all when other relationships ended badly he left her with the burden of being a wolf. When she woke up to see him gone it felt like she was in high school all over again and like it was the day after the first night she had ever turned. When she realized what was happening she tracked down Luke and he had been a father to her. Jordan had been gone and the pack was all she had left. Maia hadn't realized he didn't have a choice. The anger she felt when he came back on mission and it was all because she had been mentioned in Simon's case.

"Hey look at me." Jordan demanded realizing that she was still scared that he would leave her again.

"What." She said as she reluctantly looked up at him.

"If your still scared about me leaving you than we can take our time with this. If this is going to work I need you to trust me." Jordan declared.

"I know but are you okay with slow." Maia asked.

"I'm okay with it but I'm a teenage boy I'm not in any way happy about this." Jordan said firmly trying to make sure his voice didn't shake in anyway but he was pretty sure that his voice shook anyways. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his and pressed against him softly and pulled away.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready to trust you completely." Maia said softly as she walked into the bathroom with her stuff and get ready to hit the road again.

In the bathroom she put on a yellow tank top and put a brown button up shirt over it and left the shirt open. She pulled on dark blue jeans. She put on a black sweat jacket with hot topic stamped across it. She put the clothes she had taken off last night in her bag. She had the shirt she was wearing all night in her hands and handed them to Jordan as she walked out. She put her up again to be held by hair tie and leaving a strand of her hair dangling separated from the rest of her curly hair.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sebastian's death...

Jordan was parked about three blocks away from the fight he sat in the truck asleep. Maia was curled up next to him with her hair down and her make up smeared from fighting. Jordan had his arms around her with his feet on the floor of the car. Maia's her slightly bent as they laid on the seat. Her head was buried in his shoulder. Maia shuffled a little bit as she opened up her eyes. She pushed up against the seat to sit up and look outside the window. Jordan was still asleep in the car. Luke was with Josslyn outside the car and they were talking. He hugged her as she cried for Sebastian and because he had died along time ago but she still had hope that he would be able to be good and not what Valentine had created. Maia knew how she must have felt because she had felt that way but it was something that Jordan could never know it was her secret and it was during the time that he was gone. Maia started to wake Jordan up by poking him and just because she knew he would get annoyed by it and wake up. Frankly all Maia wanted to do was go somewhere else because she felt like she was going to cry and she didn't want to explain.

Jordan's eyes fluttered open as she poked him asking him to wake up. When he finally woke up he pulled himself up into the seat.

"Maia, Why'd you wake me?" Jordan asked sort of groggy.

"I want to leave. Last night was horrible." Maia exclaimed.

" Okay. Are you Okay?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said as she lied through her teeth trying not to look him in the eyes because the truth was that she was not okay in the slightest bit. Luke walked over to the car and Maia rolled down the window even though she would have rather that they left in silence but she knew that Luke wouldn't have walked up on this terrible day if it hadn't been important.

"Hey Luke." Maia said.

"Maia, I know that you just fought but I have an assignment for you though. There's a pack in Las Angelos and they're out of control. I need you and Jordan to handle it and before you say anything I realize that Jordan is not apart of our pack." Luke said.

"We'll do it." Jordan interrupted.

"Good! Maia but I need to talk to you about that before you leave." Luke said.

"Okay." Maia said as she got out of the truck.

"Maia it's Aaron's pack that's out of control." Luke said.

"I'll still do it." Maia replied.

"Because... Jordan said he would do that." Luke replied.

"Yes." Maia replied.

"But... Last time you saw Aaron he put you in the hospital with a piece of you dead." Luke said as her face was towards the ground until the end of the sentence.

"How did you-" Maia broke off.

"I did a background check." Luke exclaimed.

'I'll still do it okay I hate him more than I have ever hated anybody. My feelings will not get in the way." Maia said.

"Okay. I want you to leave in a week. Here are plane tickets." Luke demanded. She took the plane tickets from his hands.

"Thank you! Luke." She said as she gave him a hug. Maia walked back to the car and got in. She got onto the seat pretty sure that she might end up crying at one point or another. Maia faced Jordan and he saw straight through her and knew somethings wrong.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed by what happened last night. That's it." Maia replied.

"Okay!" Jordan said but he didn't believe a single word that came out of her mouth. He put the keys into the car and began driving to his apartment. Even though he knew that something was wrong he also knew that if he asked there was a big chance that he could get slapped in the face. Jordan also knew that she would tell him in her own time when she felt comfortable enough in doing so. Maia felt like she was reliving everything. Jordan dropped her off at the pack house so she could be alone and get some sleep.

Before she got out of the car...

"Jordan" Maia said.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"I love you too." Maia said and a smile appeared across his face as big as little boy on Christmas morning. Maia made her lips form a smile and kissed Jordan. That had been the first time in along time that she had said that but he also realized that even though it was true she was not okay in the least.

Maia walked up to her bedroom and got into her bed and curled up into a ball and began weeping with the tears feeling the ridges in her eyes and they poured softly down her cheeks.

1 week later...

Jordan drove up in front of the pack house and Maia rushed out with a backpack on one shoulder over the brown leather jacket that was over a black tank top and when Jordan looked down she was wearing he blue faded jeans. She had chopsticks holding her hair up again. When she got into the car she threw the bag in first. She got in and kissed Jordan fiercely. Jordan would loved nothing more than make out with her for hours but knew that he couldn't they had a mission they were supposed to be on and that meant more than how much it was killing him not to pull her on top of him and run his finger through her hair and kiss her eyes, her cheeks, her temple and the rest of her body. Jordan couldn't be the one out of control or the both of them would be in trouble. Not to say that Maia had no self control but he could tell she didn't want to go on this mission anyways. Maia had only agreed to go because he said that he would do it. Jordan understood why she was going but he still couldn't figure out why she hadn't wanted to go. It was Luke and Maia loved look as if he were the father that she had never had. Jordan pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Maia exclaimed.

"Nothing." Jordan replied and saw as the hurt appeared on her face.

"Then Why'd you stop?" Maia asked.

"because if we don't stop I won't be able to." Jordan said.

"Why is that bad?" Maia asked.

"It's not but our plane is leaving soon." Jordan exclaims and Maia gives him a look.

"I know." Maia says in exasperation.

"I know that you don't want to do this mission but why?" Jordan asks.

"I just finished fighting the longest battle of my life and you wonder why I don't want to go on another misson." Maia exclaimed.

"Okay. Look at me." Jordan said in exasperation.

"What?" Maia says as she looks at him.

"Everything will be fine." Jordan said as he brushed her cheek. "No it won't" Maia thought but sucked in some air and sighed.

"I know." Maia replied and reached out for Jordan's hand.

"Can I drive now or do you want to rip off my clothes?" Jordan asked sarcastically.

"You can drive." Maia said rolling her eyes as Jordan grabbed her hand and brushed his lips against the palm of her hand sending electricity throughout her entire body causing her to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Jordan asked.

"Kind of." Maia lied and Jordan pulled her across the bench to him and put his arm around her as she put her head into his shoulder.

Jordan drove to the airport and as they were driving Maia was listening to her iPod as he was driving. They were talking but it appeared to Jordan that Maia didn't really want to talk and that was never good because that meant that she was coming up with a plan. When they got to the airport and got out of the car. She got out first and when she realized she was walking ahead of him she waited for him to catch up and he wrapped an arm around her neck and they continued to walk to the place they had to go to get onto a plane.


	3. Chapter 3

After the plane ride...

Maia and Jordan took a cab down to their hotel and they walked up to their bedroom. Jordan smashed his body into the bed and not much later he fell asleep. Maia couldn't believe how fast he had fallen asleep.

Maia took this idea to leave and seek out Aaron before she had to see him with Jordan. Maia knew that if she saw him with Jordan and didn't know what to expect it would be to hard with him around even though she didn't care for Aaron he knew the right buttons to push.

Maia walked out of the hotel and out the front door. It was night time and the smell of the fresh air smelt refreshing to her. Down the street was a club She walked to where they hung out with when she was in that pack. That pack had been one of the biggest mistakes in her life. That pack had caused her more harm than good because of everything she went through in that place. Sure enough she saw Aaron crowded with girls. The girls attacking him like they were bees and he was the honey. She made sure he saw her hair as she left to make him feel like he was a bit crazy. Aaron was a guy with brown hair, a white t-shirt, black pants, blue eyes and he was a singer. Aaron had ruined her life ten times more than Jordan could because Jordan took her ability to have a normal life but Aaron had made her entire a life a mess and made her feel week but most of all he took something for her that would never make her feel safe again. Maia began walking back to the hotel.

When she got back to the hotel...

Jordan was sitting on the table adjacent the door, and he was just waiting for Maia to get back. And when she did he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Hey." Maia said as she walked in realizing that he was angry with her but she could only imagine what was going through his head in that moment.

"Hey? Is all you got to say?" Jordan pronounced angrily.

"Yes. Why are you looking at me like I just ran over your dog?" Maia asked.

"Where were you?" Jordan asked immediately.

"I was out." Maia claimed sarcastically.

"Oh and I just thought that you were in the bathroom." Jordan said returning the sarcasm.

"No." Maia stated.

"No what?" Jordan asked.

"No don't you dare act like you can't trust me. I have never done anything to shake your trust." Maia stated and now she was starting to angry.

"You've kissed other guys." Jordan said.

"Before or After you turned me." Maia asked angrily as she took a step closer.

"That's not fair. You forgave me." Jordan said coming close enough to kiss her.

"Well you brought up stuff I've done because of what happened that night." Maia said.

"You went and followed that pack. Maia you could have gotten hurt." Jordan claimed.

"Yes and I didn't so it doesn't matter." Maia said as she turned away to walk into their room. Jordan grabbed onto her arm and spun her around.

They turned facing each other for what seemed to be a long period of time. Jordan picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and kissed her fiercely like if he couldn't have right then and there that he might just very well die. He carried her over to the table and place her down on the table. His hands never leaving her waist, but instead he hooked then into the hem of her jeans. To deepen their kiss Jordan Slid his tongue across his lips to hers and practically shoved his tongue into her mouth.

As their tongues fought for dominance Jordan worked at unbuckling Maia's belt. She brought her hands to his chest and worked his shirt up but wasn't in a hurry to break the kiss. With the belt thrown across the room the two broke the kiss, only a string of saliva left connecting them.  
Maia lifted his shit tossing it with the belt, as Jordan tried to get her shirt off Maia started to unzip his jeans, licking her lips unconsciously at the tent that was evidence of his hard on. No words needed to be said as Jorden motioned Maia to stop messing with his jeans, and he took off her shirt.

Jordan couldn't stop his eyes from looking her over, she was always so sexy in just her bra, but he wanted more, he wanted these pants off. Understanding the lust in his eyes Maia wiggled out of the jeans leaving her in her purple bra and matching panties. Jordan ran his hand up her thighs and around her waist and took the hem of her underwear in his fingers. Moving closer Jordan brought his mouth down to her exposed neck and began to lick and suck the exposed skin, every now and then nipping. He wanted to mark her skin to let everyone know that she belonged to him and no one else. Maia released erotic moans that only worked in enticing Jordan's actions.

With Maia's help he managed to through the underwear on the floor with the other garments. Using his now free hands he pushed his pants and underwear down to pool around his ankles. Maia's hands snaked themselves into Jordan's hair as she pushed on his head, telling him to continue what he was doing.

Jordan moved closer in between her legs and Maia sucked in a breath of air as she felt his hard member at her entrance. Her body was so wet that she just could not take the slowness of Jordan's actions. She wanted his inside her already.

"Hurry…Jordan." She managed to say as her words came out in short breathes.

"Impatient much aren't you?" He said in a teasing manner as her leaned a little back to that he could see his enlarged cock enter his beloved. Not being able to take the pain and pleasure her body was feeling Maia let out a loud moan and dropped her head onto Jordan's shoulder.

When Jordan was finally all the way in he stayed still so that Maia could get used to his size. But when she bit into his shoulder he knew it was time to move, so in short deliberate thrusts he began to move inside her. Jordan closed his eyes and let out an occasional groan as Maia let out slow shallow gasps.

The feelings and heat building inside their bodies was amazing that they both knew it wasn't going to be long before they both came. Maia's fingers took hold of Jordan's back and he knew he was going to have marks tomorrow. With a final thrust Jorden felt Maia's pussy walls tighten around his shaft and she let out a high pitched moan. Seeing his love cum as enough to bring him over the edge as well. His stomach tightened and in a low growl he shot his load into Maia.

They both stood there for a moment riding out their orgasm's, and when they both came down from their high Jordan pulled out of her. Reaching down he picked up his Tee shirt and clean him and her off. Wrapping his arm around her waist Jordan picked Maia up and made their way to the bed.

"I love you too." Jordan said as he pulled her closer to him and took the top blanket that was underneath them and threw it on the floor. Maia moved the comforter so that way they could lay underneath them and Jordan got up and put a pair of his sweat pants and brought a black t-shirt for her wear and slipped it over her head like the night they were at his pack's house. Maia crawled against him and put her head on his chest and her ran his fingers through her curly hair.

The next morning...

Maia woke up first and Jordan wasn't to far behind her. Maia got off the bed but Jordan grabbed her by the arm and tried pulling her back in.

"Come on! We have alot to do and we only have a week to do it." Maia exclaimed as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and Jordan put his hands on her waist.

"Okay fine." Jordan said as she reluctantly let go of her waist . Jordan raised his legs and put them on the floor wa about to get up off the bed.

"Jordan, Are you still mad that I went off without you?" Maia asked.

"Maia come here." He said noticing she was across the room. She walked over to him and placed her body in between his legs.

"I was only mad because I love you and I don't ever want to ever lose you again." Jordan said.

"Okay and oh by the way I love you too." Maia said and to be honest she was scared too but not of losing him but that he would find out about her secret. He should know but if he did he would feel nothing but guilt about what happened two years ago. Maia didn't want him to feel this way about this secret. She wanted him to feel the loss she felt because if it had worked out it would have changed his life too.


	4. Chapter 4

Maia and Jordan set out to find the pack. Maia told him that Luke told her that normally that they practiced at the beach. It wasn't far from the hotel. They walked there and as they walked along the beach they put hands together. Maia was happy in this moment it was all that she could feel until she saw Aaron.

"Maia." He said surprised. "And who's this?" Aaron said.

"Aaron." Maia said turning around to see her old pack but the one that stuck out to her was Monica because she had been the closest thing that she had to a sister.

"You do know it's been two years and it was around this time I last saw you when I last killed her." Aaron said like he was bragging.

"Shut up you bastard how could you? I trusted you." Maia said as she was about to lunge at him with tears in her eyes. Jordan trying to hold her back.

"And it was around this time of year that I killed-" Aaron said and was interrupted.

"That's enough it's bad enough you used her to make me stay don't bring her-" Monica interrupted.

"Don't finish that." Maia intervened. Monica walked over to her.

"Have you accepted what happened?" Monica asked as she wiped up Maia's tears with a tissue.

"Yes. I have I crawled through hell to accept it." Maia said and Jordan's grip loosened and Maia through her arms around Maia and sobbed in her shoulder because she had always been taller than Maia was.

"What are they talking about?" Jordan asked.

"You didn't tell him about her." Monica asked and Maia shook her head indicating that she didn't tell him what happened.

"Is he who I think he is?" Monica asked.

"Yes he is." Maia replied.

"Why didn't you-?" Monica started to ask.

"How do I tell someone that?" Maia asked.

"Monica get away from the traitor." Aaron demanded.

"traitor she left because you broke her down further than she had already been broken." Monica shouted and faced Maia " Tell him he has the right to know but we better go before Aaron decides to kill you this time along with Jordan." she continued.

"How did you-?" Jordan began to ask.

"Maia is my best friend you have to know that I'd know." Monica replied and left with the others. Maia walked down closer to the water and sat down so her feet were being hit by the water leaving Jordan to watch her. It took a minute to realize that she was hiding something that affected him and not just her. She hadn't been the same since after the battle. He realized that was because she had to started to think about the time they were apart. Maia let the tears fall from her face and got onto her knees and started to wale shouting at the water.

"Why? Did you take her and not me? She hadn't even lived any part of her life and you took her. Why?" Maia continued to shout. Jordan ran down to her and put his arms around her until she fell into the sand in his arms. He held her in his arms and ran his finger through her hair.

"What happened?" Jordan asked.

Maia wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head into her neck like she was five. She cried a little bit longer and than wiped her tears up.

"It was two months after you left when I found out that I was pregnant. It had been a week after I decided to date Aaron. i didn't tell him I was pregnant. When I started to show Monica advised that I go into hiding because if Aaron found out he would murder me and the baby. When I was giving birth Aaron was there he had found me and he was the only one that could help me deliver her. He let me hold her and then he took her from me. I watched as he drowned her and I was to weak to save her. After that I decided to find Luke so that way I could get away from Aaron because I was terrified of him and I couldn't think straight in the moment. I wanted revenge I still do." Maia stated.

"Why didn't you tell me when you saw me?" Jordan asked.

"I didn't know how and I didn't know that you would stay with me. I just wish I was the one who died and not our daughter who didn't live but a minute." Maia said.

"Don't say that because Aaron wouldn't have let her live if he would of killed you." Jordan exclaimed/

"How do you know?" Maia asked.

"Look at him he was trying to bait you into it." Jordan said. "It's not your fault. It's mine I should have been there for you." He continued.

"No it wasn't you couldn't have come back for me." Maia said.

"I know but I should have tried harder to come back for you and her." Jordan said.

"you did come back to me and that's all that matters. Our daughter matters and I know you noticed that I've had a hard time lately but that's because I didn't know how to tell you I carried our child only to watch her die." Maia said trying not to cry.

"We will have children one day and not ones that can ever replace her but now I want revenge against him for depriving me of knowing my daughter." Jordan said.

"Okay." Maia said as she kissed him intensely. Afterwards she got off his lap and helped him up. Maia wrapped her arms around him as they walked back to the hotel. They laid in the bed and he wrapped his arms around her and watched as she cried. He knew that he was going to cry but he choose not to do it around her because than that would only make her feel like crying more.


End file.
